As is well known in the art, a logic analyzer is a device for monitoring the logic state of various signals input thereto. The logic analyzer can be configured to continuously monitor logic states or to monitor one or more logic states after a triggering event occurs. The logic state information can be recorded or displayed to provide the operator with sufficient information to analyze and detect errors in the monitored logic signals. Although suitable for monitoring relatively simple logic circuitry, a logic analyzer is incapable of adequately monitoring the many logic circuits associated with complex electronic apparatus, for example, a computer system.